LOST
by prime -lover 13
Summary: In which the bride of Thanos makes a surprise appearance... or Ketya Le'dev was born in the royal family of Titan, strong with great power and great beauty. Years after being imprisoned by her husband, Thanos, she appears at the service of the Avengers only wanting one simple thing: after everything was done and her husband was six feet in the ground, the Stones return to her. AU
1. CHARACTER ANALYSIS

Summary: In which the bride of Thanos makes a surprise appearance... or Ketya Le'dev was born in the royal family of Titan, strong with great power and great beauty. Years after being imprisoned by her husband, Thanos, she appears at the service of the Avengers only wanting one simple thing: after everything was done and her husband was six feet in the ground, the Stones return to their rightful owner: herself. Avengers AU

* * *

0.0: CHARACTER ANALYSIS

* * *

NAME: Ketya Analise Le'dev

AGE:

\- Physically a few thousand years old

\- Biologically 26

ALIASES:

\- Queen Ketya

\- Lia Miller

\- Egonix

SPECIES:

\- Titan

NAME ANALYSIS:

\- KETYA: (Titan) wolf among sheep

\- ANALISE: (Hebrew) devoted to God

\- LE'DEV: (Titan) royalty, of the people

PSYCHOLOGY:

\- MORAL ALIGNMENT: (chaotic neutral) "my husband must die, by ANY means necessary."

\- STAR SIGN: (scorpio) november 14th

\- SPIRIT ANIMAL (wolf) alpha female

\- COLOR PSYCHOLOGY: (red) power, lust, excitement

FAMILY/KNOWN ASSOCIATES:

\- HUSBAND: (thanos of titan) alive

\- MOTHER: (diane lia le'dev) deceased

\- FATHER: (viktor le'dev) deceased

\- TWIN SISTER: (emmara jana le'dev) missing

\- BROTHER: (kanei le'dev) missing

\- DAUGHTER: (namari asa le'dev) deceased

\- FRIEND: (bina of kasgro) alive

\- GUARDIAN: (luna diana) wolf spirit guardian

PHOBIAS:

\- AUTOPHOBIA (fear of being abandoned)

\- THANATOPHOBIA (fear of death)

\- PHILOPHOBIA (fear of love)

\- IMPERIAPHOBIA (fear of power)

CHARACTERISTIC TRAITS:

\- (leader) "i've led armies against you once, and i will do it again, so help me goddess!"

\- (motherly) "worry not, lovie, mama is here and she will keep you safe."

\- (funny) "i'm just here to take names, kick ass and keep the atmosphere light."

\- (brave) "we fight for freedom and for those that cannot, no matter what the cost!"

\- (vengeful) "he took my light, i deserve his last breath."

\- (romantic) "how could i trust anyone after him? i want to love again, but how can i?"


	2. PROLOGUE

Summary: In which the bride of Thanos makes a surprise appearance... or Ketya Le'dev was born in the royal family of Titan, strong with great power and great beauty. Years after being imprisoned by her husband, Thanos, she appears at the service of the Avengers only wanting one simple thing: after everything was done and her husband was six feet in the ground, the Stones return to their rightful owner: herself. Avengers AU

* * *

1.0: PROLOGUE

* * *

In a lone room, across the stars, blood dripped from her lips. Her captor, a man of strength and power, had disappeared mid-torture. He had screamed in such pain as his flesh disappeared, ash in the wind. It was nearly ironic, Ketya thought, that Thanos had won but had freed her at the same time.

The woman felt her metal bands strain against her body but without it's master commanding it with magic, it snapped against her force. She slowly stood, her pale skin battered, bruised and bloody and yet, so beautiful at the same time. With the magic gone, she flexed her broken fingers and watched as they slowly healed.

"Goddess." She moaned in pain. "Okay, let's just sit down." She said to herself. Her own powerful magic was doing it's best to numb the healing pain but it still hurt. Shouts came from outside her room, some the kidnappers and the others came from rowdy prisoners broken free. Thanos had obviously gotten what he wanted but...at what price. She wondered of her children, Nebula and Gamora and wondered if they had survived this purge.

As another bone cracked, a body was slammed against her door with a long, winding howl. She knew that howl. It was the Lady Luna Diana, blessed with the spirit of the great wolf. She howled again, the iron door cracking under her attack.

Ketya stood, wiping some blood from her lips and held onto the wall for support as the door crashed through a silver wolf and a young girl dressed in black armor tripped over the doorway at her feet. Her friends, her allies, moaned in protest as the wolf slowly morphed into a tall, leather armor wearing woman.

"Queen." Bina gasped. The trueblood heir to hell took a bow, dark hair fluttering over her soft skin. She was still but a child (an immortal child but one nonetheless). Diana shoved the girl away and hugged Ketya tightly. Ketya felt comforted knowing she still had them.

"He's won." Diana whispered in shame and fear.

"Not yet." Ketya pushed her away and wagged a finger. "Never let him think he is victorious."

With a final snap, every bone set in place and she shuddered at the feeling. She stretched her fingers and watching pure silver energy flicker and dip around them. She felt her stones, the Infinity Stones, burn without her near.

"What shall we do, Queen Ketya?" Bina asked softly.

"We leave this wretched place and find help." She looked out of the glass windows her room had. Stars twinkled gently against the night sky and moons were bright against the endless reach of space.

"Where?" Diana asked.

Ketya reached her mind and found the place of devastation where Thanos were fought against and eventually won. "Earth." Ketya whispered. "We take Earth, we form an alliance with their heroes and then we destroy Thanos once and for all."

"Yes, my Queen." This time, both Bina and Diana bowed. Ketya looked back at them, grace and mercy in her endless ember eyes and smiled.

"But first..." She chuckled loudly, "Let's hunt down my sword, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for whoever is reading this! I have officially gotten back on fanfiction and while I write this new fanfic, I will also be going back to my old ones, continuing where I left off or even rewriting them. And I promise you, the chapters will be longer than this one from now on.

-prime -lover13 3


	3. CHAPTER ONE

Summary: In which the bride of Thanos makes a surprise appearance... or Ketya Le'dev was born in the royal family of Titan, strong with great power and great beauty. Years after being imprisoned by her husband, Thanos, she appears at the service of the Avengers only wanting one simple thing: after everything was done and her husband was six feet in the ground, the Stones return to their rightful owner: herself. Avengers AU

* * *

1.1: CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Wakanda was in ruins. Half of their people were gone and dust was still fluttering in the warm air. Funerals were everyday, every hour and even still, no one knew how to cope with the loss of their people, their heroes, their king. Their princess, heart broken by the loss of her big brother AND her mother stood firm as she took action and control of the throne.

Steve's heart broke for her. She was too young for this pain, too fresh. War wasn't something he wanted the young princess to see, especially since he'd become close with her and he knew what war was like but it was inevitable.

"Captain." Shuri's voice was soft as she spoke. If Steve had a voice, he was sure it'd be softer than her own. "Captain." Her voice was harder now, urgent. "What are we to do?"

Steve didn't know. Were they supposed to fight? Give up? Live without those that they had lost. Steve didn't know. He was sick of leading, sick of being America's golden boy. He wanted to go back, back to Brooklyn where all he was was a skinny kid who wanted to fight.

"Fight." Shuri and Steve both looked to the voice. Clint. He'd returned from wherever he'd come from. A boy, his boy was at his side, his daughter in his arms but their youngest, named for Wanda's brother, and his wife were gone. Presumably from dust.

"Clint." Steve spoke for the first time in days.

"Steve." Clint replied.

Both were silent, their pain numb and dark. Finally Clint spoke, his voice clear with rage, "You look like shit, Cap."

"You don't look much better." Steve cracked a smile.

The girl had been silent this whole time but finally let loose a warlike howl, "Auntie Nat!" Natasha, who'd been walking up, paused and smiled. This was the first time Steve had seen Natasha smile during this whole ordeal. After informing her about Bucky's demise, she had taken up a face of mourning for her old friend, mentor and lover.

Lila Barton quickly squirmed out of her father's arms and threw herself into Natasha's arms. "Momma's gone, Auntie Nat!" She cried out, "Momma and Nathey." The former Russian spy let tears fall as she embraced the small girl. Before long, the boy, Cooper, was burying his face into Natasha's chest as well. It was a family broken, nearly poetic.

"We fight." Clint whispered. "Laura crumbled to dust in front of me, Steve. She was so scared and she didn't know what to do." Clint stepped away for a second and looked across Wakanda, at the fire and mourning and at the warriors beating their chest for an enemy too powerful to destroy. "We might not be able to reverse this shit, but, to quote Tony, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge them."

"What's left to avenge?" Steve spat. His eyes, once a clear blue, were dark and cold. "There's nothing left, Clint. The world is in ruins, half the world leaders turned into dust and look at US! We're a broken team. We can't do jackshit."

"You're giving up?" Clint muttered, shock on his face. "YOU? Captain FUCKING America is giving up?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded, "-and I think it's about time. I'm tired. I'm sick of war. I'm sick of watching people die. I'm sick of DYING. Thanos got what he wanted...what more could he take from us?"

* * *

Millions of miles in space, Tony Stark and Nebula contemplate their situation. They were trapped on Titan, Tony slowly bleeding out, with no way to return home to the Avengers. Nebula's systems were wounded too, her arm on the fritz of destruction. It seemed hopeless. Mostly.

"You're bleeding out, Stark." Nebula pointed out. A spark flew from her arm. Tony ignored her and continued digging through the wreckage of the broken ship they'd flown in with. "You'll die in hours if we don't fix that."

"M'fine." Tony grumbled.

Nebula sighed and slowly slid down against a rusty ship part. Her eyes scanned Titan's horizon. "I always wanted to be taller." She said finally. She didn't know if Tony was listening, she didn't care either. "But Thanos said it was easier putting me in this frame. I could squeeze into buildings easier, than the usual 30-foot frame."

Tony's body stopped. She wondered if he finally bled out or if he was actually listening.

"My caretaker, my father," She spoke the title with reverence, barely remembering the only alien figure from long ago,"-was a doctor. A good one too."

"Do you miss him?" Tony muttered, thinking of his own father.

"Some days I don't even remember him," Nebula replied. "I've done so much wrong...is it time for me to do some right?" She shook her head..her thoughts were foolish. Irrational. "Ignore me." She muttered, "I'm not right."

"Wait, Thanos isn't your biological father?" Tony twisted around, staring at her with contemplative brown eyes. "Could you contact your family on YOUR planet or did he destroy that too?"

"Thanos wasn't powerful enough to destroy my former home, not without the Infinity Stones." Nebula replied. "They destroyed themselves, a war that wiped away the majority of the population." Tony muttered a curse. "You're scared."

"Terrified." Tony agreed.

"You're worried." Nebula whispered.

"Majorly." Tony grumbled.

"And you're human." Nebula finished.

"Undoubtedly so." Tony said.

"Then I may know just the person to help us.. but we need to get off this planet to find her." Nebula finished.

"Her?" Tony asked. "Who is HER?"

"The only woman who could tame Thanos." Nebula paused from looking up at the sky and stared at Tony with foreboding bright eyes. "His wife."


	4. CHAPTER TWO

Summary: In which the bride of Thanos makes a surprise appearance... or Ketya Le'dev was born in the royal family of Titan, strong with great power and great beauty. Years after being imprisoned by her husband, Thanos, she appears at the service of the Avengers only wanting one simple thing: after everything was done and her husband was six feet in the ground, the Stones return to their rightful owner: herself. Avengers AU

* * *

1.2: CHAPTER TWO

* * *

The three women stood on the edge of the prison, doors slowly closing behind them, as they stared into the starry abyss. Now clothed in armor and wielding their weapons, they almost felt ready to face the Mad Titan himself, and yet anxiety rolled between all of them.

"Last time we saw the stars, Titan was an astronomical disaster." Diana murmured. Bino whispered an agreement but Ketya said nothing. She remembered her home, once bright and wonderful, but the memories of Thanos' betrayal ached her to the bone. She was not stupid, she knew that Titan's poorer citizens suffered greatly and she knew that it would come to hurt her, marrying some of a lower standard but at the time she didn't care. She loved her great beast even with his deformities and his sad past.

"They're beautiful." Bino said, her voice aching for the freedom that called for them. It was so close..

"I care not for stars, my sisters in but blood." Ketya said coolly. Her eyes, dark and abysmal, watched the stars in cold rage. "I want revenge, sisters. Revenge and blood and fire."

"This attitude of yours..it scares me, Ketya." Diana murmured, a hand on Ketya's armor. Ketya batted her hand away and eyed the starry skies once more.

"As you should." Ketya said, bitterness in her voice. "Remember this, sisters, I am a queen that should be fear. Goddess protect my husband, for he will need her protection against my rage."

Bina had been quiet but now she slipped a hand into Ketya's. The goddess was young, abnormally so for a god, but her eyes were filled with so much hope and kindness for one that had once ruled over the land of the dead. Her kindness radiated in her loyalty for Ketya, and the warmth of her smile made Ketya's lips flicker into a quirk of a grin.

"Kind girl." Ketya murmured, gently rubbing Bina's hand. "Thank you, both of you for following me this far. I praise our goddess everyday for your loyalty and strength to follow me. You ARE my sisters, never forget my words."

Diana's hand slipped into Ketya's free hand and they stood quiet, a unbreakable bond forming between them. Ketya had seen civilizations fall, oceans rise, men suffer and break...and all hand in hand with these women. They weren't just her friends or fellow warriors; after her sister had disappeared, they had become her sisters. Thinking of Emmara, her twin, burned her heart deeply. She felt ill.

"How are we to escape this hell?" Diana said softly.

An excellent question. How would they escape Altrida X1? The ships were inaccessible, and the glass dome that protected them from suffocating had erroded over time leaving tiny cracks. Ketya had overheard guards saying a ship with materials able to fix the glass were to arrive in the next solar cycle, but that was before. All that mattered was the after.

"Can you create a portal?" Diana asked.

"Not without the stones." Ketya murmered. "I am left with strength, flight, speed and healing. The rest stays with my husband. His power is...infinite." Her lip quirked at the pun and the sound of Bina groaning.

"That was horrible, Ketya." She whined. "Stop."

"Never, lovie." Ketya chuckled. She eyed the glass again. It didn't look good. Honestly, she gave it about a good few lunar cycles before it started breaking. And that was not how she planned to die..not today.

"We could try to contact someone." Bina said. "Nebula and Gamora should be older now, right? And Nebula will listen to you."

Ketya thought of the child, who was more like a girl more like. She never knew where Nebula came from. She simply accepted her when Thanos brought her home from an expedition. Her body was made of robotic parts and mechanical flesh and Ketya had adored her child. Her trueblood daughter, Namari, had been so excited when the tiny child had come home and she was adopted into the royal child. Her full name was Nebula Atoani Le'Dev, meaning "of machine" "blessed with strength" "royal". She followed Ketya everywhere, but a small blue creature, and people soon came to love her as they loved Namari.

"We should head to the control room, then." Ketya murmured. Her heart hurt thinking of her daughters. "We should be able to contact Nebula, or if that doesn't work, we could try Xandar. They knew of me, in the days of old."

"And where exactly would this control room be located?" Diana asked, her voice almost scathing.

Ketya grinned, "I haven't the faintest idea, lovie. Let's find out, shall we?"

"The most logical was be the tower." Diana nodded to the largest tower of the prison where a glass dome loomed ominously. The prison itself was made of a Titan metal called Kehanic. It was an industrial strong metal that Ketya almost couldn't break if not for her strength. She remembered Thanos ripping through it like paper; his strength was unbeatable.

"How do we get there?" Bina asked. Her eyes were smoky with confusion. "We've been locked away for years. It's surprising we managed to get out here."

"We'll find a way." Ketya said, shrugging. "We always do." They turned back to the metal door and Ketya pressed her palm to the monitor. It was time to go home and face the war that she had begun those many years ago.


	5. CHAPTER THREE

Summary: In which the bride of Thanos makes a surprise appearance... or Ketya Le'dev was born in the royal family of Titan, strong with great power and great beauty. Years after being imprisoned by her husband, Thanos, she appears at the service of the Avengers only wanting one simple thing: after everything was done and her husband was six feet in the ground, the Stones return to their rightful owner: herself. Avengers AU

* * *

1.3: CHAPTER THREE

* * *

"Hurry, Stark." Nebula heaved Stark's arm around her shoulder tighter as they continued to the control room. "Hurry, I said." Her insistent tone caused Tony to mutter a curse in her name and she snickered gently.

"So, lemme get this straight," Tony finally said, nearly retching at the sickened smell of rotting blood coming from a torture room. "Your mom is the real ruler of Titan and Thanos was just some kid from the bad side of town she fell in love with? Bet she regrets it now."

"Surely." Nebula agreed. "My grandfather hated Thanos. He wanted Mother to marry some rich tycoon in the inner ring. But Thanos had my mother's heart in his palm and he used that to his advantage."

"So he used her." Tony stumbled as he speak and would've went down if not for Nebula's strong grip. She was useful, now that she wasn't trying to kill anyone.

"In the end, yes." Nebula agreed. "But I believed he honestly loved her, perhaps still does." When she was young, they were a good family. Thanos treated Ketya like she was a precious gem, shielding her eyes from the horrible truth and protecting his children from war. Nebula had never been close with him, preferring her mother's gentle touch and songs she would sing. Gamora and Namari were the children that worshiped him.

"But he imprisoned her." Tony said.

"To get to the stones." Nebula paused, biting her lip as she waited for the automatic doors to spring open. "Mother's bloodline originated from the goddess Ledevina, who could wield and control the Infinity Stones. I was young when they chose her as their wielder."

"So she can help." Tony said.

"Yes, and perhaps her soldiers of war as well." Nebula said. She felt an inquisitive look towards her. "Mother had two soldiers that became sisters to her. Lady Luna Diana, who held the spirit of the wolf mother inside her, and the trueblood goddess of the dead, Bina of Kasgro. They fell with her."

"Would they be willing to help?" Tony said.

"They would always follow Mother into war." Nebula said. They had become her aunts, close family to her. Aunt Diane with her wolfish characteristics and her vow to protect innocent lives, and her Aunt Bina with her kind soul and pure motivations.

The door opened and the two stumbled into the control center. One of the few remaining Thanos followers stood, a growl on his lips but was silenced by one of Nebula's many knives flying through the air and striking him in his throat. He fell, twitching for a few moments before he went still and blood began to pour from his throat. Nebula settled Tony into a chair and kicked the follower away, quickly logging into the computer.

"There are three prisons near us." She said to Tony.

"Why would Thanos put his oh-so powerful wife in a prison near him?" Tony asked.

Nebula's lips twitched. "My father is very nostalgic." She muttered. "The closest one is...of course it would be." She laughed loud. "Altrida XI. Mother hated that prison with a passion. Said they weren't conforming prisoners, but forcing them to become worse. Goddess, she hated that prison."

Nebula began muttering to herself as she continued to type on the computer. Whilst, she did that, Tony began to study the room. It was dark and futuristic looking (or alien looking would be a better phrase). Nebula was parked in front of a computer with different alien hieroglyphs on the screen and a tall, very uncomfortable blue chair flung into a corner sat. The alien that Nebula had killed was sprawled across the floor, his gnarled green face permanently etched in fear. A glass window was in front of the computer giving Tony a bird's eye view of the corrupted Titan.

As he was studying his surroundings, a loud voice echoed through the room saying strange alien words that Tony didn't understand. "What was that," He snapped at Nebula.

"Transmission from Altrida XI." Nebula translated. "Damn it all. Probably a guard wondering what in hell is going on." Her face tightened, a blue light on her arm turning darker and darker as her entire body seemed to focus on her anger.

"Answer it." Tony said, leaning forward even as pain shot through his body. "If they're hostile, they'll send people, and you can take them out and we can take out their ship."

"You put far too much faith on me, little human." Nebula murmured.

"I've seen you fight." Tony said. "That's enough for me."

As she listened to his words, Nebula sighed but clicked the connection button. The screen flickered for a second, going dark before Nebula grew connected to Altrida XI's video. And standing there, as beautiful and as graceful as the day she had been taken, was Queen Ketya.

The woman had always been graceful and kind, but she stood firm. She wore her armor, silver and iron mixed as one, a great sword strapped to her side and a rounded shield on her back. Long, wavy cocoa colored hair fell down her back in waves, held back by a silver crown on her head. Calm brown eyes stood out from the olive skin and her full lips widened to an "o" after seeing Nebula. The two beside her, one a thin and young looking girl and the other a brunette who held grace and power perfectly, both seemed in shock.

"Who's that?" Tony asked.

Nebula pressed her palm onto the screen, Ketya doing the same.

"Mama." Nebula whispered, uncharacteristically shaken.

"Oh, sweet one.." Ketya murmured. The screen flickered. "My baby. What has my lover done?"

"Shit." Tony muttered after realizing who was on the screen.

"Is that a Terran?" One of the brunette's said. "He looks wounded."

The Titan's so-called queen cast Tony a look, and Tony watched as she scanned him critically. "As the only sane Titan left in the galaxy, please accept my utmost apologies and whence we are together, allow me to heal your wound, young Terran." She said calmly.

Tony was surprised by the amount of respect and sorrow in her voice. She honestly sounded apologetic at what Thanos had done.

"Uh, apology accepted, I guess." Tony said, as another round of pain shocked him. This whole "dying" thing was starting to irritate him.

"Is there a way you could get to Atrida XI, daughter?" Ketya asked, full attention on Nebula. Nebula saw the look of loyalty, of LOVE, in her mother's eyes (something she hadn't received in over twenty Terran years) and straightened up.

"I'm not quite sure, Mother." Nebula said. "Most of the ships here were destroyed in our fight with Thanos. There are escape pods that could get us to your location but that wouldn't be enough to group up with Terran's heroes."

"There are ships here, sweet girl." The younger woman said. She smiled gently at Nebula. "We just don't have clearance to get to them. Maybe you can."

"I still have my suit too." Tony said. "If we have to, could we blast through the door and get to them."

"Perhaps." Ketya said. "But that will be last resort. I haven't a clue if they put security measures on the ships, in case of a break out." The two women beside her muttered their approval of her words. "This is a start."

"How soon can you get here?" The other woman asked. "The glass barrier keeping us from dying has a maximum of a few lunar cycles and I don't feel like dying this way."

"I agree," Ketya said, crossing her arms. Tony flicked a look at her arms. She wore metal bracelets that reached right below her elbow joints and he saw silver tattoos, like vines, crisscrossing up her arms until they disappeared into her armor-shirt. He saw the same tattoos rise above the shirt and dip around her left ear. Tony could understand why Thanos fell in love with her. She was beautiful and she radiated power.

"We should be able to get there by next lunar cycle if we leave now, Mother." Nebula said. Tony watched her quietly wipe her palms onto the control board. She was basically a robot...could robots sweat?

"Hurry, child." Ketya leaned forward as she spoke, a solemn look on her face. "I wish to end this meaningless war once and for all."

"Until our paths cross." Nebula said.

"May your stars align." Ketya replied. "I love you, daughter." And with that, the transmission ended leaving Nebula and Tony in an empty room with a hopeful future.


	6. CHAPTER FOUR

Summary: In which the bride of Thanos makes a surprise appearance... or Ketya Le'dev was born in the royal family of Titan, strong with great power and great beauty. Years after being imprisoned by her husband, Thanos, she appears at the service of the Avengers only wanting one simple thing: after everything was done and her husband was six feet in the ground, the Stones return to their rightful owner: herself. Avengers AU

* * *

1.4: CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Natasha cracked her back, the sound resonating through the room. She stilled, hoping it hadn't woken the sleeping young girl on the bed across the room. Luckily for her, Lila Barton was a sound sleeper and didn't even turn in her bed. Natasha sighed in relief and quickly slipped out of the room, quietly shutting it behind her.

Lila had watched her mother and baby brother slip away into dust, something a child her age should never see. Natasha wouldn't be surprised if in a few hours everyone was running to her screams of terror as nightmares took hold of her innocent mind.

Natasha leaned against the wall and heaved a heavy sigh of mourning. Laura had been a friend, a good friend. She had comforted Natasha in her most troubled times, given Natasha girl talk and had been one of her few friends she hadn't tried to murder when they first met. She was kind, considerate, warm-hearted...traits that innocent Lila had inherited from her. Not to mention, her alfredo was something Natasha would kill for.

"She good?" Clint asked, almost surprising Natasha. The woman straightened up and turned to her friend, her eyes alit in mourning. "My daughter...is she?" His voice cut off suddenly.

"No." Natasha said, her voice soft. "I'm sorry, Clint, but she's going to need therapy or _something_. Or.."

"Or what, Nat?" Clint asked, his voice snappish and long.

"Or she'll harden. Like me." Natasha replied. The thought terrified Natasha to the core. To see the girl she'd come to adore turn out like a monstrous beast like Natasha, was something Natasha would fight against to the end. Even if she had to pick up where Laura left off, Natasha would continue to love and adore and baby the girl so she never became such as Natasha. It was a choice that could never happen.

Clint slid against the wall, a small choking sound coming from his mouth. "She was in my arms, Nat." He whispered. "She was feeding Nathaniel and I wrapped my arms around her and then she was dust and Nathaniel was gone and my kids were _screaming_. I can't live without her."

"But you have to." Natasha said, her voice sharper than intended. "Your children need you."

"I know." Clint whispered. Natasha helped him from the floor and hugged him tightly. "I just don't know what to do."

"We're here, Clint." Natasha buried her head in his shoulder. "You aren't alone. C'mon, Steve wants to discuss the next move." With that, the two partners began walking through the maze that was Wakanda's base.

It truly was a scientifically made maze, beautiful and pristine but yet still managed to keep ancestral artifacts and culture even after years gone by. After they left the "home" section of the base where the refugee Avengers and, now, the young Barton children, had been staying for the past months, they soon entered the scientific division. Through windows, they saw many people including Bruce Banner and the young Queen Shuri, working diligently. Though as Clint and Natasha passed through, the scientists realized the time and began to get ready for Steve's important group meeting.

Steve was different now. Natasha almost wanted to say broken, but couldn't. Could anyone break the unbreakable super-soldier? Bucky had turned to dust right before his eyes; Natasha knew it was like the train all over again, losing Bucky without being able to do anything. Her heart broke for her friend. And that's what Steve was, her friend.

She'd heard the whispers. They all thought Steve and Natasha had a more intimate relationship but Natasha had never felt like that with anyone, even Bucky. She loved Steve, truly she did, but she loved him like she loved Clint. Like a comrade. A partner. A brother. She could never have sex with Steve because it was just too wrong. She'd fight with Steve till the blood in her veins ran out but at the end of the day, she could never be a sexual comfort for him. And she knew he felt exactly the same way.

"Doc." Clint's voice was scratchy as Shuri and Bruce caught up with them. Her eyes caught Bruce's own. His warm brown eyes were soft with sorrow and _longing_. God, she missed him. Missed his voice, his touch, his personality. There was a chance she could be intimate with Bruce but she almost didn't want to. The blood in her ledger ran deep and scarlet, and she didn't want him to be caught up in it.

"Clint, I'm sorry. I heard." Bruce said, pressing a hand to Clint's shoulder. "You need anything-"

"I gotcha." Clint bowed his head as he replied. "I might need a therapist for my daughter. I heard you helped Stark out."

"More like listened to his life story and let him complain about Steve." Bruce quipped.

"Where is the sorry bastard anyways?" Clint asked.

"Well, he and another hero, Spider-something?...anyways they were chasing aliens in New York. They went after them...well...up there." He pointed to the ceiling.

"Space?" Natasha's mouth dropped. "Stark is in _space_?"

"Basically." Bruce said, his full attention turned to her. She saw the flecks of green flicker in his eyes, like Hulk saying hello in his own special sort of way. "I don't know if he's dust or if he's alive up there but if he is..."

"Then we need him." Shuri spoke up, quiet until now. Looking at the small girl, Natasha saw herself. Scared but trying to stay strong. She was a brave girl, nonetheless and Wakanda should be proud of the princess ( _now queen_ ) that had come from their shores.

"He'll show up." Clint said, with a small, bitter chuckle. "Stark has a way of bringing the party to us." All three Avengers cracked a smile at the reference to their first battle together as they finally showed up at the proclaimed mission room.

Steve stood in the center, eyes darkened, sad. Thor stood off to the side with the talking raccoon he'd brought with, both talking in hushed voices. Rhodey was sitting in one of the many chairs, also talking but with M'baka and Okoye, their voices louder than their friends from space but still quiet.

"Steve." Natasha greeted him.

Steve lifted his eyes, tired and cool but gladdened to see her. "Nat." He stepped around the table towards Clint. "Clint...I-I'm sorry for when you first got here."

"I heard, Cap." Clint said, his voice soft. He released Natasha and both men gripped each other in a typical "man-hug". They released each other after a moment. "We all lost someone this week, Cap. There's no apologies, not when avenging is meant to be done."

Steve chuckled. "You're right." The conversations had hushed as Natasha and Clint settled into chairs and Shuri chose to stand next to a window, close to Okoye who slipped a hand into hers. Both suffered.

"Clint's right." Steve finally spoke. They looked to him, all were stressed and anxious and grieving. "Stark said something a long time ago. _"If we can't protect Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it"_. And we tried. We fought, bravely among men who died honorably. But we lost. We lost Earth."

"Not just Earth, kid." The raccoon said, his voice gruff and deep. "The galaxy too. The universe is broken."

"Then we'll avenge them too." Steve replied, no snap in his voice just truth.

"I'm sorry." Clint spoke up, eyeing the raccoon. "Why is there a talking raccoon?"

"R- _raccoon_?" Said raccoon spluttered. "What the hell is a raccoon? I'm **Rocket** and there's only one of me, buddy, so piss off." His voice grew aggrivated and his hand twitched for his gun if not for Thor's hand on his head. Rocket swatted his hand off.

"Rocket is an ally." Thor said loudly. "He fought alongside me and I am glad to him friend."

"See? I'm Rocket." Rocket huffed, leaning back. "And anyways, how do you plan on avenging the universe? We don't even know where the friggin' purple asshole is!" It was true. None of them knew where Thanos was or even, when he was.

"We need to find Stark." Steve said, ignoring Rocket's obvious disregard for his authority. "Does anyone have any clues where he went?"

"He's in space." Bruce said.

"Space?" Steve deadpanned.

"Outerspace, went after Thanos' guys in New York with a Spider-Guy." Bruce nodded, leaning forward.

"Spider-Man?" Steve said slowly. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "And how are we supposed to find Stark?"

Thor and Rocket looked at each other. "Bastard probably went to Titan if he hopped on the goon's ship. I can probably build a mostly safe ship if you give me some parts."

"Mostly safe?" Natasha asked.

"Gimme a break, lady." He snapped. "This is Earth, the most backwater planet in the galaxy. You morons don't have jack shit!"

"We have plenty." Shuri spoke, her voice cold from the insults. "I will help you, rodent but you _will_ respect us. Understood?"

Rocket stood straight and eyed the young girl up. She tilted her chin, cool and cold but resonating such leadership that Rocket simply nodded. "Aye, aye lady. I'll respect you but only cuz you seem among the smarter ones of this redneck civilization." Shuri smiled, lips quirking up.

"Then it's settled." Steve said, looking at them all. "We go to space, pick Tony up and then figure out where Thanos is and finish him off. Any objections." No one said anything, and he smiled. "Dismissed."


End file.
